


Noughts and Crosses

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to the song Always Attract by You Me At Six on repeat for like two hours+ and this came out of it. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noughts and Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song Always Attract by You Me At Six on repeat for like two hours+ and this came out of it. I hope you like it.

They’ve always been opposites, it may not be apparent how different the two actually are but when it comes down to it Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are opposites. While Louis is sunshine and summer and smiles and laughter and pranks and heat, Harry is cloudy, winter, small upturns in the corner of his lips that are supposed to be a smile, he’s low chuckles and cold. Despite all of this the two get on better than anyone else, almost too well in fact and maybe that caused their downfall. Maybe they were too perfect for each other; maybe they were so good for each other the universe needed to break them apart in order to restore balance. Regardless of what caused their heartache, the two gave up on their relationship. They didn’t sit down and come to an agreement rather they let the relationship fall apart itself.

Harry let Louis prank him one too many times and Louis let Harry be sad on his own too many nights. Louis was always pushing Harry to do things that were just out of his comfort zone and waving Harry off when he said he’d had enough. Harry was always so deep and thoughtful and he didn’t talk a lot but he made Louis think about things that made him sad or stressed and made him remember things that he tried so hard to repress. They were at each other’s throats almost every minute of every day over petty things like leaving the cap of the toothpaste off or more damaging things like Harry being so quiet and Louis always assuming.

One common love they shared was each other. They were noughts and crosses, heavy and light, sun and the moon, fire and ice. But they loved each other so deeply and so truly that they would tell everyone and anyone who would listen that they were soul mates that they were meant for each other. They fell for each other fast and hard and they loved each other with all of their hearts giving the relationship everything they possibly could. Their embraces were always tight, their looks always meaningful and full of spark, their kisses always passionate and their love making so powerful and meaningful. They always told each other they loved with each other with conviction at the end of the day because regardless of their fights they do love each other.

Their love wasn’t enough however; their fights always escalated to places neither of them knew existed. They were saying things they promised to never say ever again and bringing up mistakes they promised not to dwell on. They were fighting every day and saying ‘I love you’ felt more like a burden than a privilege. So when Louis started slowly moving his things out of Harry’s place and when Harry didn’t stop him, Louis finally said goodbye with tear filled eyes and a heavy heart. Harry desperately wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around Louis and stop him. He wanted to tell him to just stop and fall back in love with him and he wanted to promise to love him harder than he has every loved him, he wanted these things but more importantly, he wanted to want them more than he actually did.

So Harry let Louis leave and he fell, fell faster than he fell in love with Louis and finally let the darkness that always loomed over him to finally encompass him like it’s been trying to do for years. Harry wished he had the guts to actually kill himself because he was sure living in a world without Louis was worse than not living at all. Louis was his sole purpose in life; his reason to wake up, his reason to try and to actually give a damn. Louis was literally everything to Harry and without Louis, Harry couldn’t find a good reason to leave his bed unless his friends literally dragged him out. He never had a reason to smile, never had a reason to laugh or feel anything at all. He knew shutting down took him to places he never wanted to visit again but without Louis there was no reason to open up.

Louis wasn’t much better off than Harry. With Harry around, Louis never experienced the lows he once did as a child; Harry was the light of his life. Harry kept the demons at bay; Harry kept the darkness and the sadness away. Despite Harry being the water to his fire, Harry brought warmth to his life. Even going through their worst fights Louis could look at Harry and feel the warmth and light fill his heart and spread all over his body. As much as Harry brought Louis the sun, he also reminded him that he could feel things other than warm and sun and light; he was constantly reminded that darkness was always just around the corner and if he wasn’t careful it would slip through the cracks and take over; like a draft seeping through the windows during the winter months. Louis wanted to stay warm for Harry though because he knew how cold Harry could get and he wanted Harry to experience the light with him, he wanted Harry to be as warm as Louis felt.

Louis wasn’t sure when the light in Harry started to go out and Harry wasn’t sure when Louis started feeling colder but all of a sudden a fog started fill their lives until they couldn’t see anymore. They couldn’t remember the love they shared; they couldn’t remember how happy they felt when they were on cloud nine. So they both let the darkness take over and separate them, the way the universe always seemed to want.

They spent a total of six weeks apart from each other before they couldn’t bear it any longer. Harry was so tired, so tired of being cold and numb. He was tired of not caring, he was tired of frowning and he was tired of feeling hopeless and useless. He was tired of constantly being reminded that he gave up, he was tired of the emptiness he felt in his flat, in his bed, on his couch, by his side, in his car and more importantly in his heart. He was nothing without Louis and he’d be damned if he let the universe take away his soul mate. Harry didn’t know where to start, he didn’t know how to even begin to win Louis back, and he just knew he had to accomplish it. He had to have Louis back and he knew he couldn’t give up so easily.

Louis woke up yet again feeling so cold and so lost and so unbearably sad and he couldn’t take it anymore. He’s not supposed to be sad, he’s supposed to be happy, he’s supposed to be the sun and he’s supposed to radiate heat and light and warmth. He decides after four cups of tea that morning that he has to get Harry back. He’s nothing without Harry and he’s tired of this, he’s tired of not having his soul mate with him. He’s hurt and he’s upset and he can’t believe he gave up so easily but he swears to himself that he will win Harry back or he will die trying.

Louis hurriedly changed into a pair of jeans from his floor that he was sure he hasn’t washed in two weeks and picked out a random t shirt and slipped a beanie over his messy hair as he stuffed his phone and wallet in his pocket before grabbing his keys from the table by the door and ran out of his flat, not caring to lock it. He ran to his car and sped off to Harry’s flat, praying to any God that will listen to him that Harry will be home and that’ll he’ll take him back. Louis parked crookedly into a spot and ran out of his car, running full speed to Harry’s flat feeling like his body was going to combust at any second since he’s only seconds away from his soul mate. He bangs on the door, tears falling from his eyes as he begs and pleads for Harry to open the door, just open the fucking door you twat I know you’re in there. Harry finally opens the door; hair messy, bags under his eyes, tear stained cheeks and clothes disheveled and probably dirty just like Louis.

Both boys’ hearts started to race and they had trouble breathing and it kind of felt like at any moment they were going to collapse. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they stared at each other, feeling the light encompass both of them as they fell back in love with each other just as fast and hard as they did the first time around. When they felt like they were both rejuvenated they walked into each other’s arms, their lips meeting in the middle in a kiss that was more heart stopping and filled with passion than any other kiss they have ever shared. They held onto each other like their lives depended on it as they kissed ‘I love you’ into each other’s mouths. They knew they had a lot to work on; they had to talk about what their downfall was and why it happened. They were going to have to try harder and they were going to have to learn how to be patient with each other and they were going to have to work every single day to not repeat the past. Regardless of all of the work they were going to have to do they knew they made the right decision, they’re noughts and crosses in that opposites always attract.


End file.
